Harry Gabriel
by sakura-okasan
Summary: "Un inconnu qui tombe d'on ne sait où, un fantôme, un Amour" SLASH HP /OC
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Un amour d'un passé lointain

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

Chapitre 1 :

Harry Potter, un jeune homme d'un mètre soixante-quinze environ, mince mais musclé par le Quidditch, des yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux d'un noir de jais saisissant, était au 4, Privet Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. Il était seul, pour une fois. Vraiment seul. Ils étaient partis en vacances, le laissant là, ne s'embêtant pas non plus à enfermer sa malle. Ils étaient partis au petit matin, pendant que le brun était endormi, sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

Harry, en voyant ce fait, après s'être réveillé, plus tard que d'habitude, du même coup, avait libéré plus tôt, sa chouette, Hedwige, en lui disant de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, le temps qu'il se repose.

Toutefois, dans un bruit semblable à un « POP », Harry reçut un poids sur lui, le réveillant en sursaut.

µµµ

Quelque part, très loin de là, dans un couloir, un jeune homme grand, élancé, avec des cheveux retenus au catogan, avec des yeux gris aux reflets turquoise, marchait rapidement, quand il reçut plusieurs sorts cuisants et Doloris. Il s'écroula au sol.

Un rire d'une cruauté sans pareille se fit entendre, se répercutant contre les murs. Le jeune homme, bien que mal en point, ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver face à son agresseur.

-… Toi ? Réussit-il à dire, quoique difficilement.

-Et oui, répondit une voix tout aussi cruelle que le rire.

Le blond toussa. Il essayait de rassembler ses forces. Il fallait qu'il transplane. Avant qu'il ne le fasse, il entendit :

-Avec toi hors de mes pattes, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan en action.

L'agresseur lança un sort, dont le blond ne comprit pas l'usage et transplana, ledit sort le touchant en même temps, pourtant. L'agresseur, furieux que sa proie se soit enfuie, hurla et transplana à son tour.

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui était tombé dessus. Le brun se dit que cela devait être son armoire. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que, le poids qu'il sentait, était un homme, de toute évidence et plus vieux que lui.

Le jeune homme sortit de son lit, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il portait, sur lui, soit un t-shirt et un caleçon. Il retourna l'homme, comme il le pensait, il était bien plus vieux que lui. Il releva sa manche gauche pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas la marque. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois, il avait l'air en mauvais état. Il le fouilla et trouva sa baguette, qu'il posa sur son bureau, ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin indiquant un rendez-vous « Poudlard 17h » et une fiole avec un liquide bleu, qui ne s'était, par miracle, pas brisée sous le choc.

Le brun le déshabilla et il fut horrifié de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le jeune homme était recouvert de blessures, plus ou moins larges. Harry lança un charme de diagnostic, afin de savoir ce qu'il avait. Le résultat s'inscrivit au-dessus du blond. Celui-ci avait reçu plusieurs sortilèges cuisants, ainsi que quelques Doloris et un sort inconnu du brun. De plus, il avait deux côtes cassées.

Harry fit venir à lui une bassine d'eau et des linges propres, ainsi que la pharmacie de premiers secours. Il lança un « _Evanesco_ » dans le but de faire disparaitre le sang recouvrant le corps de l'homme. Puis, il nettoya soigneusement chacune des plaies à l'eau claire. Il en fit de même pour le visage, qu'il trouva magnifique, puis il jeta un sort aux bandes, qui s'imbibèrent de désinfectant et s'enroulèrent autour du corps fin mais meurtri. Une fois soigné, Harry installa l'homme aussi bien que possible sur le lit.

Le jeune brun s'habilla ensuite, puis rangea le nécessaire de secours et descendit à la cuisine, prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa tante ayant laissé les restes dans le placards. Il mangea un bol de céréales et sortit une carafe qu'il remplit d'eau, pour ensuite remonter dans sa chambre. Il remarqua que l'inconnu ne s'était pas réveillé entre temps.

Harry se dit, qu'il devrait envoyer un message à Ron et Hermione, sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, pour cela, il devait attendre le retour de chère chouette Hedwige. Le brun s'installa à son bureau. Tant qu'à patienter, autant utiliser son temps à bon escient. Il attrapa son livre de Potions et étudia tout le reste de la matinée, jusqu'au repas du midi. Le jeune inconnu n'avait pas bougé. Harry changea ses bandages pour des propres, puis il descendit manger. Il se prépara une boite de conserve, rapidement et la mangea. Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre. L'homme bougea et gémit. Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes blessé !

-Hum…

-Monsieur, vous avez soif ?

-Hum… oui, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix pâteuse.

Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, papillonnant pour s'habituer à la lumière et regarda Harry, qui lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il tenta de l'attraper, mais il était trop faible. Le brun souleva donc sa tête et l'aida à boire, par petites gorgées. Il reposa ensuite sa tête délicatement sur l'oreiller.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Dites-moi, savez-vous comment vous avez atterri dans ma chambre ?

-Je me suis fait agresser. J'ai voulu transplaner et après… je ne me souviens de rien…

-J'ai vu, que vous aviez un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit un rendez-vous pour Poudlard…

-Hum… vous connaissez Poudlard ?

-Oui. Voulez-vous vous mettre assis ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, ça m'arrangerait de vous parler en face.

Harry fit apparaitre un gros coussin en forme de « U ». Il releva l'homme, avec le plus de délicatesse possible puis, installa le coussin.

-Voilà… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, ça va. Alors, tu connais Poudlard ?

-Oui. Je vais rentrer en septième année.

-Dans quelle Maison ?

-Je suis à Gryffondor, mais j'ai failli aller à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi « failli » ?

-En fait, à mon arrivée, quelqu'un m'a dit que, tous les sorciers qui étaient passés à Serpentard, ou tout du moins, la plupart, avaient mal tournés…

-Et quelles personnes ?

-Vous ne les connaissez pas ? Pourtant, ils sont connus… Vous venez d'où ? S'enquit Harry, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Et bien, je viens de Poudlard…

Regardant autour de lui, l'homme blond remarqua que, les meubles qui l'entouraient ainsi que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, n'étaient clairement pas de son époque.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une plaisanterie. On me l'a faite aussi, sourit Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…, termina-t-il sans se rendre compte du changement d'appellation, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui, vas-y…

-Elle va te paraitre absurde, mais, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Et bien, on est en 1997, pourquoi ?

-Oh, par Merlin ! Comme cela se fait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne viens pas de cette année !

-Un voyage temporel, donc ?

-Cela ne te surprend pas ? S'étonna l'homme blond.

-Ben non… Tu sais, Hermione et moi, en avons fait un, pour sauver mon parrain. Pourquoi ? Tu viens de quand ?

-Je viens de l'an 900…

-Putain ! C'est vrai que ça fait loin… Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, comment tu t'appelles… Moi, c'est Potter, Harry Potter.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est judicieux, de te dire mon vrai nom… Appelle-moi Leith, Harry.

-Tu sais, moi, je me moque que tu t'appelles Pierre, Paul ou Jacques. Du moment que tu n'es pas un Mangemort…

-Un… quoi ?

-»Ah oui, tu ne connais pas… Un Mangemort, c'est un sorcier qui sert Voldemort. Ses larbins, comme moi, je dis. Voldemort est un Mage Noir. Ce mec est fou ! Quand il était à Poudlard, il s'est mis en tête d'être le maitre du monde. Il veut tuer tous les Moldus, Nés-Moldus –les Sang-de-Bourbes, comme il dit- et tous les gens qui s'opposent à lui. Il a rassemblé plein de partisans, pour leur faire faire le sale boulot. Un jour, alors que je n'avais qu'un an, il est arrivé chez moi et a tué mes parents. Il a voulu me tuer, mais ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Il a quand même lancé l'« _Avada Kedavra_ », mais le sort a rebondi sur moi, puis l'a réduit à l'état d'âme errante.

» J'ai une cicatrice depuis ce jour. Pendant ma quatrième année, il est revenu. Un de ses Mangemorts m'a capturé, prélevé du sang et a fait ressusciter son maitre. On a combattu et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Pendant ma cinquième année, il m'a envoyé des cauchemars, dans le but de me piéger. Ce qui a presque réussi. Mon parrain a failli mourir. Si je ne lui avais pas lancé le sort de « _Protego_ », il serait mort. Ce cinglé essaie, sans cesse de me tuer. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Mais il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et moi, celui de Godric Gryffondor.

-Et bien, tu en avais des choses à dire… Ça t'arrive souvent, de parler autant ?

-Non… Pardon, si je t'ai ennuyé.

-Non, pas du tout. Alors, comme ça, tu es le descendant de 'Dric et lui de Salazar…

-'Dric ? Tu connais Godric Gryffondor ?

-Oui… Enfin, comme ça…

-Tu sais, je vais être obligé d'envoyer un message à mes amis, pour leur dire, que tu es là… Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne te feront rien. Ils vont sûrement juste te poser des questions. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire, ce que tu m'as dit et ce sera bon.

-Comme tu veux. Peut-être pourront-ils me renvoyer chez moi…

-Je demanderai au Professeur Dumbledore. C'est le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre ! Il saura quoi faire.

-D'accord.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, Leith, tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Une soupe, ça te dirait ?

-Oui, merci.

Harry descendit à la cuisine, sortit un sachet de soupe, la boîte bien pleine. Evidemment, Duddy ne mangeait pas de soupe, lui. Bon, il ouvrit le sachet, prit une casserole, y versa de l'eau, vida le sachet et chauffa le tout. Il prit des biscottes, un plateau rempli, le bol de soupe, posa les biscottes et remonta. En entrant dans sa chambre, il vit que Leith était plié en deux, sur le côté du lit. Harry accourut, posa le plateau sur le bureau et se plaça à côté du jeune homme.

-Leith, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !

-Hum… avais besoin de… AH !

-Laisses-moi faire.

Harry décala le coussin et allongea le jeune homme à plat ventre sur le lit. Il vit que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et que, certainement, un de ses côtes avait bougé. Le brun enleva les bandes, ainsi que les compresses et nettoya de nouveau les plaies. Il replaça ensuite les bandes, avec des compresses imbibées de désinfectant. Il replaça également le coussin et remit Leith en place, en position assise.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu voulais faire quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne voulais pas me sauver, mais seulement me soulager…

-Tu voulais te… te soulager ?

Harry explosa de rire.

-On ne dit plus comme ça, maintenant, dit-il entre deux rires, on dit aller aux toilettes, ou au WC, voilà…, termina-t-il en lançant un sort de propreté sanitaire.

-Harry, arrêtes de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! Merci.

-Mais de rien ! Bon, voilà ta soupe, répondit Harry en lançant un sort de réchauffage au bol. Ma chouette n'est toujours pas revenue. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir envoyer un message à mes amis, continua-t-il pensivement.

-Ecoute, Harry. Il faut prévenir tes amis, alors, je te propose un moyen… Et, j'en ai vécu d'autres, ça ira.

-Bon, d'accord, mais, tu feras attention, alors. Je ne veux pas finir le travail de ton agresseur. Nous partirons demain, dans l'après-midi, finit Harry en reprenant le plateau que Leith avait terminé.

Leith se coucha comme il put et s'endormit. Quant à Harry, il s'en retourna à ses devoirs.

**A suivre… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Un amour d'un passé lointain

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

* * *

Fin du chapitre précédent :

-Ecoute, Harry. Il faut prévenir tes amis, alors, je te propose un moyen… Et, j'en ai vécu d'autres, ça ira.

-Bon, d'accord, mais, tu feras attention, alors. Je ne veux pas finir le travail de ton agresseur. Nous partirons demain, dans l'après-midi, finit Harry en reprenant le plateau que Leith avait terminé.

Leith se coucha comme il put et s'endormit. Quant à Harry, il s'en retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Harry s'installa à son bureau et continua ses devoirs, tout en gardant un œil sur son invité, qui lui, était profondément endormi.

Le brun avait réalisé il y a de cela deux ans, qu'il préférait les garçons, en un mot, il était gay. Quand il l'avait annoncé à ses amis, Ron lui avait fait la tête pendant trois mois, Hermione, elle ne fut pas choquée. Harry s'était même qu'elle savait peut-être déjà.

Depuis, l'information avait fait le tour du monde sorcier. De plus, Skitter n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée. Il avait fait la une pendant plusieurs mois d'affiler, jusqu'au jour où le cafard qu'elle était, avait failli se faire écrabouiller par une chaussure d'Hermione.

Malfoy avait essayé de le mettre dans son lit, en lui faisant le coup de « je suis un gentil » et vu que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il en était passé au second plan, qui était d'espionner le mauvais côté pour lui. Harry fut contre. De plus, il avait déjà deux espions pour le compte de l'Ordre, alors si ces deux Serpys voulaient être avec eux, il fallait le faire à visage découvert. Ce fut comme cela, qu'ils firent la paix et devinrent amis avec le Trio d'Or.

Harry s'était assoupi, sur ses copies. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain en fin de matinée, le dos fourbu. Il tourna la tête vers le lit. Leith dormait toujours, le visage tiré par la douleur. Harry lança un sortilège d'apaisement. Le jeune homme se détendit un peu. Le brun se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain. Il se lava, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine, prit une boite de céréales et déjeuna. Puis, il prépara un bol de café, des biscottes avec du beurre, ainsi que de la confiture, appela un plateau et installa le tout dessus.

Il remonta dans la chambre et posa le plateau sur le bureau. Leith était en train de se débattre avec les draps sûrement plongé dans un cauchemar. Harry s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, en essayant de le réveiller en douceur. Il lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Le jeune homme commença à se réveiller, quand il vit Harry, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Godric ! Dit-il.

-Non, moi, c'est Harry, répondit le brun, en lui faisant des carasses dans le dos. C'est rien, Leith, personne ne te fera de mal ici, je suis là…

-Harry, je suis désolé…

-C'est rien Leith, moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. Alors, tu vois, je sais ce que ça fait. Je t'ai fait le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que tu aimes le café, mon oncle ne boit que ça.

-Merci et non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais goûté.

-Et bien, il y a une première à tout, sourit le brun.

-Et toi, tu as déjà déjeuné ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, d'accord…

Leith goûta le café et le trouva amer. Il fit une grimace.

-Il y a du sucre à côté du bol. Vas-y, tu verras, c'est meilleur avec.

Leith mit deux sucres dans son café et goûta. Harry avait raison, c'était meilleur. Il prit une biscotte et y tartina de la confiture. Il la trempa ensuite dans son bol, c'était un régal. Harry, de son côté, rangea ses affaires dans sa malle, ainsi que les vêtements de Leith. Il réduisit le tout ensuite. En se tournant, il vit que Leith avait terminé. Un coup de baguette et le plateau retourna à la cuisine.

-Alors, c'était comment ?

-Tu avais raison. Ce calé était très bon, je n'ai plus faim.

-Du café, Leith, du café, sourit moqueusement le brun.

-Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, Harry ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas drôle, bouda Leith.

-Oh, allez, ce n'est pas méchant. Il va falloir te laver. Tu as beaucoup transpiré cette nuit. Il faut aussi changer les bandages à la main, si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ?

-Non, tu le fais depuis le début, pourquoi cela me dérangerait ?

-Allez hop, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on part d'ici.

Harry fit apparaitre une bassine d'eau savonneuse et retira les bandes, ainsi que les compresses. Il lava le corps du jeune homme, qui grimaçait.

-Désolé si je te fais mal, mais il faut laver les plaies et enlever la transpiration.

-C'est bon, j'en ai connues d'autres, continue.

Harry continua donc. Quand il eut terminé, il remit de nouvelles bandes et compresses.

-Voilà, fini. J'ai préparé quelques vêtements pour toi, vu que les tiens sont sales et déchirés. Je sais qu'en tant que sorcier, tu ne voudras sûrement pas les porter, mais je n'ai que ça et ma robe de sorcier.

-Tant que la robe cache le reste, ça me va.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est rien Harry, aide-moi à m'habiller et on partira ensuite.

-Tu es sûr que tu pourras transplaner ? Tu ne peux même pas te lever tout seul…

-Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira.

-Ben si, je m'inquiète ! C'est mon boulot de super Potty, comme dit Draco.

Leith ne sut quoi lui répondre. Harry finit d'aider le jeune homme à s'habiller et lui mit sa veste, ainsi que ses affaires rétrécies dans sa poche, se retourna et prit Leith dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça va, tu n'as pas mal ?

-Oui, allez, ça va. Pose ton front contre le mien et pense à la destination.

Harry fit comme dit et sentit le crochet caractéristique du transplanage. Ils atterrirent au beau milieu du salon du Terrier. Le jeune brun sentit le poids d'un corps qui s'effondre et une quinte de toux retentir. C'était Leith, bien évidemment, qui s'était effondré dans ses bras et était pris d'une toux terrible.

-Leith, tiens bon. J'appelle quelqu'un, lui dit Harry. Y a quelqu'un ? Venez m'aider !

Le brun entendit des bruits de pas et vit des cheveux roux. Le rouquin s'approcha.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est qui ?

-Fred, aide-nous, s'il te plait. Il est blessé. Ça va aller, Leith, ils vont t'aider ici.

-Viens Harry, on va l'installer dans la chambre de Percy, tu m'expliqueras tout.

Ils montèrent Leith dans ladite chambre. Le jeune homme était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne cessait de tousser, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Harry et Fred l'installèrent sur le lit.

-Il y a sûrement une de ses côtes qui a dû percer un des poumons. Je descends prendre une potion Répare-Os et je reviens.

Fred descendit à toute vitesse chercher la fameuse potion, quand en remontant, il croisa son jumeau.

-Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends !

-C'est Harry, il vient d'arriver chez nous avec un mec blessé. Viens avec moi.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait retiré la robe de sorcier et transformait les vêtements en pyjama pour ensuite ouvrir la chemise et voir si les blessures ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Heureusement, il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, comme l'avait dit Fred, une de ses côtes avait blessé le poumon gauche, car on pouvait voit un renflement de ce côté de la poitrine de Leith. Le jeune homme prit la parole.

-Je suis… désolé… Harry.

-Bougre d'idiot ! Je le savais qu'on aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant de partir… Mais non ! Tu as voulu le faire et maintenant, t'as vu dans quel état tu es, abruti ? Et ne t'endors pas, surtout.

-Hum… !

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Harry caresser les cheveux de Leith.

-Harry, tu nous as emmené un nouvel ami ?

-George !

-Pousse-toi frangin !

Fred s'approcha du jeune blessé, lança un_ Evanesco_ pour faire partir le sang de la gorge du plus vieux et lui fit boire la potion, en lui jetant des sorts de soin.

-Voilà, ça devrait aller maintenant. Vous devriez dormir.

Leith tourna la tête et regarda Harry, d'un air peu rassuré.

-Tu peux dormir. Je serais là, tu ne risques rien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont mes amis.

-D'accord, répondit Leith en fermant les yeux et s'endormant de suite.

-Harry, maintenant les explications ! Dit Fred.

-C'est un Mangemort ? Il a la marque ? Reprit George.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'en est pas un, il n'a pas de marque.

-D'où vient-il ?

-De Poudlard, répondit Harry.

-De Poudlard, mais…, commença George.

-J'y viens, le coupa Harry. En fait, hier matin, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'ai cru que mon armoire m'était tombée dessus, bref… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai vu écrasé sur moi, blessé. J'ai tout de suite vérifié s'il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, mais il n'avait pas la marque des Ténèbres. J'ai fouillé dans ses poches et j'ai trouvé sa baguette et un parchemin où était inscrit un rendez-vous à Poudlard à 17h. Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu. Heureusement, mes Moldus sont partis en vacances, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ma baguette et ma trousse de secours Moldue. Ne voyant pas Hedwige revenir, Leith a décidé de nous emmener, mais vu l'état dans lequel il est, je ne sais pas si ça en valait la peine…

-Harry, tu nous as dit qu'il venait de Poudlard, comment cela est-il possible ? Demanda Fred.

-Oui, il vient de Poudlard, mais pas du même temps que nous…

-Euh…, répondit George, perdu.

-J'y viens, George. Il vient de Poudlard de l'année 900, l'année des Fondateurs. Il connait Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

-Okay…, un voyageur du temps des Fondateurs…, dit Fred.

-Trop cool, ajouta George.

-T'as faim ou soif, Harry ? Demanda ensuite Fred.

-Non, je vais juste le surveiller un peu, voir s'il va bien.

-Okay, alors on te laisse, il faut qu'on finisse notre dernière trouvaille, sourit George.

-Maman ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, reprit Fred.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entendirent Mrs Weasley au rez-de-chaussée.

-Fred ? George ? Nous sommes rentrés.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent et dirent :

-Hey maman, ça s'est bien passé les courses ?

-Oui, mon chéri, sourit la matriarche.

-Au fait, maman, on a deux invités, ils sont dans la chambre de Percy, dit Fred.

-Deux invités, tu dis ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on devait en recevoir, répondit Molly, septique.

-Ben, en fait, ce n'était pas prévu…

-Et qui est-ce, mon chéri ?

-Arrête avec tes « chéri », maman, j'suis plus un gamin. C'est Harry. Il est avec un ami, il t'expliquera lui-même.

-Harry ?

-Harry est vraiment là-haut avec un _ami_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua Fred.

-Okay, je monte, tu viens m'man ? Demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Oui, on monte, allez.

Mrs Weasley et Ron montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Percy. Il vient Harry, assoupi à côté d'un homme. Ils s'approchèrent et Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le secouant. Le jeune homme se réveilla, l'œil hagard, en voyant qui l'avait réveillé, il s'exclama :

-Mrs Weasley !

-Harry chéri, les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu avais amené un ami avec toi.

-Oui, Leith…

-Pourrais-tu nous expliquer, Harry chéri ?

-Ouais vieux. Le truc que je voudrais savoir moi, c'est comment tu es arrivé ici, c'est super !

-Et bien, en fait, Leith est arrivé hier dans ma chambre, il était blessé. J'ai alors vérifié s'il n'avait pas la marque, ensuite, je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu. J'ai voulu envoyer un message mais Hedwige n'est pas revenue.

-Hedwige est là, vieux, elle s'est un peu blessé une aile. Justement, je voulais t'envoyer Eroll, mais vue que t'es là…

-Harry, comment ton… ami… comment a-t-il fait pour arriver chez toi, chéri ? D'où vient-il ?

-Comment, je ne sais pas, mais d'où, de Poudlard.

-Poudlard, mais ?

-Pas du Poudlard que nous connaissons, il vient de l'année 900. Il connait les Fondateurs.

-D'accord… Harry, nous réglerons cette histoire, mais nous allons d'abord prévenir Albus que tu es là et de la présence de ton _ami_.

-D'accord, répondit le brun.

-Allez Harry, descendons boire un bon thé.

-Je préfère rester là, Mrs Weasley, au cas où il se réveillerait.

-Je vais jeter un sort sur la chambre, pour qu'elle t'alerte s'il se réveille. Allez, viens, il est en sécurité ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oui, merci…

Harry, Mrs Weasley et Ron descendirent à la cuisine et s'installèrent autour de la table. Molly fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette, une théière et plusieurs tasses.

-Alors vieux, tes Moldus ne t'ont pas trop embêté ?

-Non, en fait, c'était même super. J'ai passé le début des vacances tout seul.

-Pourquoi tout seul, mon chéri ?

-Et bien, ils sont partis en vacances sans moi. Mon oncle était tellement pressé de partir, qu'il n'a même pas enfermé mes affaires. Et Tante Pétunia a laissé les placards et le frigo à disposition, avec ce qu'il y avait dedans et puis, après, vous connaissez la suite.

-Au fait, mec, tu nous as dit que ton voyageur avait été blessé, mais par qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ron, il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait agresser et qu'il avait transplané avec le peu de Magie qu'il lui restait. Quand je l'ai soigné, la première fois, j'ai remarqué que son agresseur lui avait lancé un sort qui m'est inconnu…

-Nous parlerons de tout cela à Albus, quand il viendra.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une bonne partie de la journée. M Weasley rentra du travail et dit « bonsoir » à ses enfants, ainsi qu'à Harry. Molly expliqua la situation à son mari, qui, comme sa femme, proposa d'appeler Albus le lendemain, au plus tôt, car, à l'instant même, il n'était pas disponible.

Ginny rentra de chez son amie Luna, juste avant le dîner. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry, qui ne devait venir que les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Ron lui expliqua également ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme embrassa Harry sur la joue.

-Bienvenu à la maison, Grand Frère, dit-elle en souriant.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Harry Gabriel

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Béta : **Marjo76

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Après le diner, Harry remonta auprès de Leith. Il s'assit sur la chaise, qu'il avait précédemment occupée. Il lui prit la main et le veilla plusieurs heures. Ensuite, Ron le trouva endormi, la tête sur la main du jeune homme.

Il secoua le brun, pour lui faire savoir qu'il dormait. Harry se remit assis sur la chaise. Le jeune rouquin lui demanda s'il voulait venir se coucher. 'Ry lui répondit qu'il préférait rester près du voyageur. Ron sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un deuxième lit et dit que, maintenant, il pouvait se coucher, que son « ami » ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'il reste comme cela, sans dormir. Vaincu, Harry se coucha sur le lit d'appoint. Le jeune Weasley remarqua qu'Harry avait toujours la main de Leith dans la sienne.

Harry se réveilla en fin de matinée, tenant toujours fermement la main de Leith, dans la sienne. Il se mit assis. Il alla se frotter les yeux quand il remarqua qu'il tenait encore la main. Il reposa ladite main et s'étira comme un félin, se leva, se pencha au-dessus du lit du blessé, retira quelques mèches du front de celui-ci et y déposa un baiser.

-Bonjour, beau au bois dormant.

Harry remonta la couette sur les épaules de Leith et descendit à la cuisine, la tête dans les nuages. Il s'écroula sur la première chaise vide qu'il trouva et s'étira une fois de plus, en se frottant les yeux.

-Bonjour, Harry chéri, as-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui, Mrs Weasley, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

-Harry chéri, fais-moi plaisir et appelle-moi Molly, veux-tu ?

-Oui, Mrs… Molly…

-Ton ami dort encore ?

-Oui, Molly.

-Nous devrions peut-être appeler Poppy, pour être sûr de l'état de ton ami. Elle viendra sûrement avec Albus.

-Oui, je préférerais savoir s'il va bien.

-Bon, que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Du thé, s'il vous plait, Molly.

Mrs Weasley remarqua qu'Harry la vouvoyait mais ne dit rien. Elle lui servit un thé, qu'il but. Il le trouva vraiment très bon, quand il eut fini, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine. Molly, quant à elle, alla prévenir Poppy.

-Bonjour vieux, bien dormi avec ton « ami » ?

-Ron arrête de te foutre de moi.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Ginny.

-Mais Harry, il faut dire que c'est un beau spécimen que tu nous as ramené là.

-Je vois bien où tu veux en venir, Ronald, et non ce n'est pas mon « ami », comme tu dis, alors arrête avec cette histoire ou Hermione saura ton petit secret me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Okay, vieux, je rigolais.

-Pourquoi tu le taquines sur ça, Ron ? Il est si beau que ça, son « ami » ? Demanda Ginny.

-Il a son charme, avoua Harry, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ah ! Tu vois ?! Tu le dis toi-même ! C'est qu'il ne te laisse pas de marbre.

-Ron !

-C'est bon, j'arrête… Il pionce encore ?

-Oui, Molly est allée chercher Pomfresh, pour vérifier si tout va bien. Il était quand même mal en point, il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Ah okay.

Quelques minutes après Mrs Weasley et Poppy Pomfresh arrivèrent.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter. Molly m'a appelée pour examiner un de vos amis.

-Oui, il est à l'étage. Il s'appelle Leith.

-Bien, montrez-moi le chemin, je vous suis.

Harry montra le chemin à l'infirmière-médicomage, à l'étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, en deux jours, il était toujours allongé dans la même position, ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, la couette remontée jusqu'à ses épaules. Il était vraiment très beau. Harry reprit pied dans la réalité, quand Poppy lui demanda quelles avaient été ses blessures.

-Il a reçu plusieurs sorts cuisants, ainsi que plusieurs Doloris et un sort que je ne connais pas.

Harry fit un geste de la baguette et fit apparaitre le parchemin de diagnostic et le tendit à l'infirmière.

-Qui l'a soigné ? Dit Poppy en exécutant des signes avec sa baguette.

-C'est moi la première fois, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais…

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, Mr Potter et que s'est-il passé, pour que son corps se mette en coma léger ?

-Coma ?! Il va bien ?

-Oui, il va bien, Mr Potter, mais répondez à ma question.

-Il a transplané ici, avec moi.

-Je suppose que c'est en arrivant ici, que votre ami s'est senti mal ?

-Oui, une de ses côtes a blessé un de ses poumons et il toussait du sang, Fred lui a donné du réparos et lui a lancé des sorts de guérison.

-Merci, Harry. Votre ami ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je dirais demain en fin de matinée, tout au plus, début d'après-midi. Il devrait se reposer encore quelques jours, deux devraient suffire pour qu'il soit en forme.

-Merci Madame.

-De rien, mon p'tit.

La journée continua normalement. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent. Le brun veilla son beau au bois dormant. Le début de la journée, quand Ron vint le prévenir que le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi que des membres de l'ordre voulaient lui parler. Il lui dit qu'ils allaient arriver. Il se pencha sur le jeune endormi et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front en lui disant qu'il allait revenir. Harry descendit en bas, il fut accueilli, par deux bras l'enlaçant fortement. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que c'était son parrain. Harry le serra lui aussi.

-Sirius !

-Harry, comment ça va ?

-Super, je vais bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Tu sais, je m'ennuie au Square Grimmauld

-Le clébard, on n'est pas là pour ça, alors laisse tes moments dégoulinants de côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Servilus ? T'es en manque de sexe ?

Severus grogna.

-Severus, Sirius, arrêtez vos gamineries. Comment ça va, Harry ? Demanda Remus.

-Ça va super bien, Remus, et toi ?

-Ça va, dit Remus, tout en écoutant Albus, il s'assit.

-Je vous ai réunis, ici, aujourd'hui, car une personne a transplané au domicile d'Harry. Cet homme était blessé, bien sûr, Mr Potter ici présent l'a déclaré comme n'étant pas un Mangemort ce que nous vérifierons nous-mêmes. Ce jeune homme a déclaré qu'il était un voyageur du temps, qu'il venait de l'an 900 et qu'il connaissait Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, dit Albus Dumbledore.

-Le tout est de savoir si ce voyageur dit vrai et si ce n'est pas un sbire du Lords, dit Severus.

-Harry, dit Sirius, es-tu vraiment certain que cet homme dit vraiment la vérité ?

-Oui, je suis sûr de Leith, je lui donne toute ma confiance.

-Potter ! Vous n'avez pas à donner votre confiance à des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas.

-Je donne ma confiance à qui je veux ! Ce qui vous fait chier, c'est que lui l'ait et pas vous.

-Espèce de sale gamin trop gâté !

-Cesse tes insultes, Servilus !

-Toi, le toutou, on ne t'a pas sonné !

-Cela suffit vous trois ! Cessez vos chamailleries.

Harry, Sirius et Severus se turent comme si de rien n'était.

-Un bonbon au citron ? S'exclama Albus.

-Albus, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous devons nous décider du sort de…

-Leith. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Leith.

-Harry, es-tu sûr que cela soit son vrai nom ?

-Ça ne l'est pas, mais il m'a dit qu'il répondrait à vos questions.

-Conduis-nous à lui, Harry, lui dit le Directeur.

-Il ne pourra pas vous répondre, il est dans un coma léger.

-Un coma ? As-tu prévenu, Poppy ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu qu'il était dans le coma, qu'il se réveillerait sûrement demain, dans la journée.

-D'accord, Harry. Mais, nous souhaiterions quand même le voir et vérifier s'il n'est pas sous l'effet d'un sort quelconque.

-D'accord, suivez-moi.

Albus, Severus, Sirius et Remus suivirent Harry jusqu'à la chambre en question. Leith, toujours endormi, la couverture sur ses frêles épaules, on aurait dit un ange. Harry était bloqué dans sa contemplation tellement qu'il n'entendit pas le Professeur Dumbledore lui demander de se décaler. C'est quand Sirius le décala, qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité.

-Désolé, s'exclama-t-il.

-Je vois pourquoi tu as donné toute ta confiance à se canon, Harry.

-Sirius…

-Harry, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

-Sirius, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Le clébard dit que vous vous êtes entiché du voyageur ici présent, dit Severus, le plus sérieux du monde en pointant du doigt, Leith, étendu sur le lit.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Il n'y a rien entre Leith et moi. On est seulement amis.

Albus examina le jeune homme et lança un « Finite incantatem ». Rien ne se révéla, il continua et ne vit aucun sort.

-Ce garçon ne présente aucun sort, ni aucun glamour. Il nous faudra tout de même l'interroger.

-Vous pouvez l'interroger, mais n'y allez pas trop fort, Professeur, dit Harry, en se tournant vers Severus. Il devra encore se reposer quelques jours, m'a dit Pomfresh.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on ne va pas te l'abimer.

-Ahah, Sirius, elle est trop bonne ! S'exclama Harry, sarcastique.

Après cette blague de Sirius, les membres de l'Ordre et Harry redescendirent et la journée se termina sans aucun souci.

**A suivre…**


	4. Hallucination ou pas

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Harry Gabriel

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Béta : **Marjo76

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

: Hallucination… ou pas.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en fin de matinée. Comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours, il tenait la main de Leith, serrée dans la sienne. Il se leva, prit une serviette, sa trousse de toilette, se pencha sur le lit voisin et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune endormi et partit se doucher.

Le brun prit son temps à se prélasser, sous une eau bien chaude. Il sortit, prit sa serviette et se sécha, essaya de dompter ses cheveux hirsutes et retourna dans la chambre. Il laissa tomber ladite serviette, mit un caleçon, un pantalon, un T-shirt, ainsi qu'un sweater. Une fois habillé, il sécha d'un coup de baguette sa serviette, qu'il posa sur le lit. Harry allait sortir, quand il entendit des gémissements. Il se retourna et vit que Leith était en train de se réveiller. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Et bien, le beau au bois dormant se décide à se réveiller…

-Hum… 'Ry.

-Oui, Leith ?

-Harry…

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda Harry, en le voyant se mettre assis tout seul.

-Oui, ça va mieux, merci.

-Tu as faim ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

-Je meure de faim !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ça fait trois jours que tu dors.

-Trois jours ?!

Harry fit apparaitre des chaussons aux pieds de Leith, après avoir acquiescé et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Quand ils entrèrent, la cuisine était remplie de Weasley. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr et Mrs Weasley.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour vieux et bonjour Leith, dit Ron.

-Bonjour Leith, Harry, ajouta Fred.

-Vous avez bien…, commença George.

-… Dormi ? Finit Fred.

-Les jumeaux, arrêtez vos bêtises. Bonjour Harry chéri. Allez-vous mieux, Leith ?

-Bonjour Molly.

-Oui, madame, je vais mieux, merci.

-Appelle-moi Molly, mon p'tit. Tu as faim ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le prépare.

-D'accord… Molly. Pourrais-je avoir du café, s'il vous plait ?

-Tu es devenu accroc avec une seule tasse.

-Oui, je crois bien, Harry.

Harry explosa de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle…, répliqua Leith.

Le petit-déjeuner continua sur une note de joie et d'humour. Ginny avoua à Leith qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant. Le jeune homme eut les joues rougissantes. Il lui répondit un faible « merci ». Les jumeaux chahutaient quelque peu sur ça, qu'il était tout à fait du goût d'un certain jeune homme.

Harry mit fin à la discussion, énervé. Il dit les présentations de Molly, une femme et une maman très gentille. Arthur lui aussi très gentil. Il lui dit aussi qu'il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, dans le secteur détournement des objets Moldus. Ensuite, les jumeaux, eux aussi adorables, mais farceurs et ayant un sens de l'humour parfois déplacé. Puis, Ron, son meilleur ami, très gentil. Il aimait aussi faire quelques farces et il était très fort aux échecs. Enfin, il dit que Ginevra, dite Ginny, son ex-petite-amie était une jeune femme adorable, mais aussi très bonne pour le sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Harry lui dit aussi qu'elle avait d'autres frères, Bill, qui travaillait à Gringott et Charlie, qui était éleveur de dragons. Puis, Percy, secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Le brun demanda ensuite à Mrs Weasley si les affaires de Leith étaient prêtes. Elle lui répondit qu'elles étaient lavées et repassées. Harry la remercia. Après le déjeuner, le brun conduisit Leith à la douche. Il lui donna ses affaires et sortit.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape, le plus détesté de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, s'était réveillé du mauvais pied. Il avait fait un rêve… non, un cauchemar, qui l'avait secoué, sans toutefois qu'il s'en rappelle. Cela l'exaspérait plus que tout.

En début d'après-midi, il arriva chez les Weasley. Il lança quelques regards noirs aux belettes juniores, qu'il croisait et se rendit dans la cuisine et commença la réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre. Ils discutèrent des plans du Lord, quand soudain, Severus entendit « Sevy ». Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il avait semblé reconnaitre cette voix. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit de nouveau « Sevy ». Là, c'était sûr, il avait entendu cette voix… C'était Lily. « Sevy, alors, tu me réponds ? » « Lily, chut » « Sevy… Sevy… Sevy… ».

-Lily, tais-toi !

-Oui, Severus ?

-Rien, Professeur Dumbledore.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent Severus comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. Severus Snape était gêné. Quelque chose clochait…

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi, Severus…

A cet instant, Severus revint à lui, hagard.

-Comment vous ai-je appelé, Albus ?

-« Professeur Dumbledore », répondit le Directeur.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Albus.

-Il n'y a pas d'excuses à faire, Severus. Bon, passons à la priorité du jour. L'interrogatoire du jeune Leith, voyageur du temps des Fondateurs. Sirius va me les chercher, s'il te plait.

Sirius se leva et alla chercher Harry et Leith au salon.

-Harry, Leith, le Professeur vous demande.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent Sirius auprès du Professeur Dumbledore. Il présenta une chaise à Leith et lui dit de s'assoir. La chaise était devant tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à Harry, lui avait une chaise de côté. Sirius reprit sa place et Albus prit la parole.

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Actuel Directeur de Poudlard. Et vous, c'est Leith, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Est-ce là votre vrai nom ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Pourquoi cachez-vous votre vrai nom ? Avez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

-Non, monsieur, je n'ai rien à cacher. Mais, je ne souhaite pas le révéler.

-Soit… Harry nous a révélés que vous connaissiez les Fondateurs.

-Oui, je connais Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

-Et vous allez croire ce gamin, Albus ?

-Certes, Severus, j'aurais tendance à le croire. Mais, car il y a un « mais », jeune homme, seriez-vous prêt à nous répéter ce que vous venez de nous dire sous Veritaserum ?

Leith regarda en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit en hochant la tête.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Severus se leva et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

-Tirez la langue, dit-il en versant trois gouttes. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Lei… Salazar Serpentard et j'ai vingt-sept ans.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient bouche-bée. Ils étaient face à l'un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Harry lui, n'en fut pas très surpris. Severus recommença ses questions.

-De quelle année venez-vous ?

-De l'an 900.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé chez Mr Potter ?

-Je me suis fait agresser avant d'arriver à mon rendez-vous. J'ai transplané avec le reste de Magie que j'avais.

-Vous avez sûrement entendu la situation dans laquelle le monde magique se trouve ? Ceci grâce à votre descendant.

-Oui, Harry m'a appris que mon descendant était un Mage Noir, qui a tué ses parents, ainsi que son histoire.

-Savez-vous pourquoi il a fait cela ?

-Je ne le sais pas.

-Il est de renommé dans le Monde Magique que Salazar Serpentard n'aimait pas les Moldus et prônait la pureté du sang. Qu'il serait même prêt à tuer des sorciers nés de deux Moldus, qu'il était parti de Poudlard pour cela, parce qu'il n'en acceptait jamais au sein de l'école.

-Je… Je n'ai pas fait ça. Enfin, je n'ai vraiment eu les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus dans mon cœur, mais de là à prôner la pureté du sang, je… je ne suis pas pour. Je n'aurais jamais quitté Poudlard. Je n'aurais jamais tué un Moldu ou un Né-Moldu, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait, tous les morts dû à la peur, toute la torture faite aux sorciers, toutes les traques… Harry, tu dois me croire, je… Harry…

Le jeune homme était au bord de la crise de larmes, terrorisé.

-Cela suffit, maintenant.

-Mais, Harry, c'est à cause de lui qu'on est dans une telle merde !

-Sirius ! J'ai dit « ça suffit » ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Maintenant, laissez-le. La réunion est finie.

-Harry, mon garçon, nous n'avons pas fini…

-J'ai dit « stop » Professeur. Il n'est pas en état de vous répondre. Et il ne le fera plus.

Harry s'approcha de Sal' et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Sal', c'est fini maintenant. Calme-toi, ne vas pas nous faire une bêtise, lui dit-il pour le détendre.

-Harry… Je…

-Aller, viens.

Harry le souleva et l'aida à marcher. Ils se rendirent au salon et se posèrent sur le canapé. Le brun prit Sal' dans ses bras et le réconforta. Le châtain craqua. Il essaya de dire pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela, qu'il avait été traqué, mais le Survivant lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il avait compris et que lui aussi, avait subi pareil. Salazar finit par s'endormir, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Celui-ci lui caressant les cheveux. Le reste de la journée passa assez vite.

Mais un certain sorcier aux cheveux gras se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou. Il entendait des voix… non, une voix. Celle de Lily. Sa défunte amie. Sans cesse, il entendait « Severus… Sevy… Alors, tu ne me réponds pas… Je vais dire des choses personnelles… ».

En début de soirée, Severus, Molly, Sirius et Arthur étaient toujours en train de parler de la Guerre et du Lord Noir, du nouvel habitant et de tout un tas de choses. Quant à Harry, il était toujours assis sur la banquette, la main dans les cheveux de Salazar. Ses amis étaient passés et lui avaient demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le brun leur avait répondu que Leith était en fait Salazar Serpentard, que Snape l'avait interrogé et qu'il avait fait revivre des moments terribles de son passé et qu'il avait été désespéré et terrorisé, qu'il avait ainsi été obligé de mettre fin à la réunion. Donc, ses amis l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Peu de temps après, Harry commença à se sentir mal. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Il avait également des douleurs dans les omoplates. Il se leva et reposa la tête de Sal' sur la banquette et s'avança vers la cuisine. Quand il s'écroula après avoir fait ne serait-ce qu'un demi-pas, la douleur affluait dans tous les moindres recoins de son corps.

De son côté, Severus continuait de parlementer avec les autres membres, quand la voix le fit sursauter. Fait étrange venant de lui, qui était plus qu'imperturbable. « Severus, vas voir Harry, vite ! ». Puis, on entendit un cri de souffrance atroce, qui réveilla Salazar en sursaut. Il chercha d'où venait le cri et vit Harry, écroulé au sol, les traits crispés de douleur. Il s'approcha et voulut le toucher, mais, à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il cria de douleur. La voix pressait Severus d'aller auprès d'Harry. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

-_Severus, dépêche-toi ! Tu n'as pas entendu ?! Harry souffre !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Dit-il en entrant dans le salon.

-_Touche-le, ça devrait le calmer._

-Le toucher ?! Pourquoi devrais-je toucher le gamin ? Demande au clébard !

-_Severus, fais ce que je te dis ! Sirius ne lui provoquerait plus de mal que de bien !_

-Comment ça ? Demanda Severus, en apposant sa main sur le front d'Harry, qui se calma aussitôt.

-Tu parles tout seul, maintenant, Servilus ? Demanda Sirius. Et que se passe-t-il avec mon filleul ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

-Qui « elle » ? T'es fou, ma parole ! J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, serpent !

-_Severus, dis à Sirius de fermer son clapet ou je lui donnerais un coup de bouquin sur la tête._

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi, Servilus ?

-Elle dit « ferme ton clapet ou tu recevras un coup de bouquin sur la tête ».

-Qui… qui t'a dit ça ? Qui ? Réponds ou je t'étripe !

-Elle ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?!

-_Sev', prends-le dans tes bras. Cela va bientôt arrivé… Quand je te dirai de le lâcher, lâche-le. Fais-moi confiance._

-Okay.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras.

-Black, ferme-la ! Dit-il avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

-_Maintenant, Sevy._

-Voilà…

-Lily ! Dirent en même temps Sirius et Remus.

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, son corps courbé autant qu'il le pouvait vers l'arrière. Une sphère l'entourait, puis quelques instants plus tard, son corps se recourba vers l'avant, l'espace d'un instant, pour libérer, dans un crac sanglant deux grandes ailes d'un blanc nacré, virant vers le gris-bleuté, au bout desdites ailes. Les cheveux grandissant à vue d'œil.

Son aspect changeait aussi, ainsi que sa taille. Il prit cinq centimètres, puis, peu à peu, la sphère se dématérialisa. Harry, toujours en suspension dans l'air. Plusieurs boules de lumière entourèrent Severus, faisant apparaitre un certain fantôme à ses côtés. Une jeune femme rousse dans la vingtaine, mince avec de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Elle s'adressa à Salazar.

-Salazar, voulez-vous bien rattraper mon fils, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, madame.

Puis, une fois en-dessous du corps d'Harry, celui-ci s'écroula dans ses bras. Sal' fit d'ailleurs attention de ne pas abimé les deux nouveaux appendices.

-Lily, s'exclama Sirius. Mais… comment ?

-_Je vais vous expliquer, alors, du calme._

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Harry Gabriel

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Béta : **Marjo76

* * *

Chapitre 5: révélation

* * *

-Lily ?!

-Sev', laisse-moi leur expliquer, leur dire la vérité et à toi aussi.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, bordel ?!

-Sirius, tu te calmes ! Je vais vous expliquer… Salazar, asseyez-vous, Harry ne devrait pas se réveiller avant un moment. Vous, asseyez-vous. Ce que je vais vous dire, ou plutôt, vous avouer, n'est pas facile… loin de là. Mais, je dois le dire.

- Nous avouer quoi, Lily ? Demanda Remus.

- Vous avouer ce que James a fait pour moi, ce que je lui ai demandé… Cela a été horrible… J'ai fait souffrir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde…

- Qu'avez-vous demandé à James, Lily ?

- Tout d'abord, j'ai fait ça pour protéger la personne que j'aimais, c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec elle. Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte, j'ai demandé à James de m'épouse, pour protéger cette personne. James m'a répondue « oui », mais, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait m'avoir pour lui. Vous devez comprendre que je n'ai fait cela que pour protéger… A la naissance d'Harry, je lui ai fait prendre une potion pour qu'il ait l'apparence de James, puis vous connaissez la suite… J'ai… je me suis conduite comme une idiote… Si seulement j'en avais parlé… Quand j'ai brisé sa vie, j'ai lancé un sort d'enchantement d'âme.

Les personnes présentes écoutaient avec attention. La plupart d'entre eux commençaient à voir la vérité. Severus s'écroula, la tête entre les bras.

- Je suis désolée, Sev'… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger… même si j'ai brisé ta vie, j'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que je voulais faire… Pardonne-moi.

-Si j'ai bien compris, la personne que tu voulais protéger, c'est Servilus ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Ce sale serpent, ça me dégoûte ! Tu as couché avec une horreur pareille ! Et James, tu y as pensé ?! Le pauvre a dû souffrir… Tu t'imagines qu'il est mort qu'il est mort pour vous !

-Tu penses vraiment que je ne le sais pas ?! Que je ne le regrette pas ?! Tu te trompes, c'est tout le contraire ! J'ai ruiné la vie des personnes que j'aimais et de mon fils. Vous croyez que je viens seulement d'apparaitre ?! Non ! Je suis là depuis ma mort. Quant à vous, ajouta la rousse en pointant Dumbledore d'un doigt accusateur, je connais ou plutôt, j'ai vu tout ce que vous avez fait subir à Severus, tout ce que Voldemort lui a fait subir et j'ai entendu « cette » conversation. Vous allez changer vos plans ou je vous jure que je vous tuerai même en étant fantôme, je trouverai un moyen ! De plus, j'avais spécifié que l'on confi Harry a cet abruti, dit Lily en pointant Sirius du doigt, cette fois. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?! Vous l'avez enfermé à Azkaban ! Mais vous avez fait pire ! Vous avez laissé mon fils chez Petunia ! Vous saviez très bien qu'elle me détestait. Et toi, Sev', ajouta encore la jeune fantôme, d'une voix douce, enlève-moi ce sortilège, je t'aime mieux sans.

Severus regarda Lily dans les yeux. Il avait entendu ce que lui demandait la rouquine, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il acquiesça, prit sa baguette et se lança un « Finite Incantatem ». Son apparence se transforma, tout comme pour Harry. Il avait de longs cheveux ébène, retenus en catogan, une longue robe de sorcier noir, de style aristocrate, le teint moins blafard, ses yeux noirs avaient des reflets bleus, son visage reflétait ses sentiments. Tout le contraire du Snape auquel tous étaient habitués.

-Tu es bien mieux ainsi.

-Lily, j'ai fait cela car je le devais. Sirius ne pouvait pas être sorti de là où il était, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, quand vous dites « notre fils »… de qui parlez-vous ?

-Je parle du père d'Harry et de moi.

-Et… qui est-ce ?

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Bien, je crois que la seule personne ayant compris est Remus…

-Effectivement, j'ai compris qui était le père d'Harry.

-Dis-le, que tout le monde comprenne.

-C'est Severus, ils ont la même odeur.

-Quoi ?! Impossible, s'écria Sirius. Harry est le portrait craché de James ! Ça ne se peut pas !

Lily, on ne sait comment, fit atterrir un livre sur la tête de celui-ci.

-Aïe-euh, Lily jolie ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

La rousse ne répondit pas et se contenta de demander à Severus de s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme s'abaissa à son niveau.

-Severus Snape, je te présente Harry Gabriel Eileen Snape-Evans, lui murmura-t-elle.

Une fois l'information enregistrée, deux « booms » simultanés se firent entendre. Sirius et Severus s'étaient évanouis.

-Toujours pareils ces deux-là… Ils font les durs, et pourtant, voilà ce qui arrive…

-Lily, avez-vous fini vos explications ?

-Oui, Professeur, j'ai terminé.

-Soit… Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de nous dire, afin de protéger Severus et Harry, vous avez demandé à James Potter de vous épouser ? Savez-vous que, si vous étiez venue me demander de l'aide, j'aurais pu vous aider, vous, Severus ainsi que votre fils ? Vous ne vous seriez ainsi pas fait trahir par Peter Pettigrew.

-Je sais bien que, j'aurais dû agir autrement, alors ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai beau être morte, j'ai toujours des sentiments.

-Bien, alors la réunion est finie, nous reviendrons quand Harry sera réveillé. Nous lui expliquerons ainsi le pourquoi du comment de son héritage.

Sans un mot de plus, Dumbledore s'avança vers la cheminée et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Après son départ, Remus lança un sort de lévitation sur Sirius pour l'amener jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut installer les garçons dans un lit ? Demanda Lily. Ils y seraient mieux.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Mrs Weasley. Remus, Salazar, montez Harry et Severus dans la chambre de Percy. Arthur, chéri, peux-tu monter Sirius dans la chambre des jumeaux, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, Molly chérie, sourit son mari.

Ils montèrent les trois inconscients dans les chambres et redescendirent à la cuisine rejoindre Mrs Weasley et Lily. La rousse était en suspension au-dessus d'une chaise. Molly était en pleine discussion avec elle.

-Cela a dû être dur, cette année ?

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! A chaque fois qu'il a été appelé, à chaque mission où il essayait de sauver le plus de monde possible, à chaque échec, il se faisait punir à coup de Doloris. J'étais là et je ne pouvais rien faire… Je le voyais se renfermer sur lui-même et se montrer froid et cynique. Et ce sortilège qu'il plaçait sur lui… La chose la plus horrible a été de voir la personne que j'aime le plus faire vivre un enfer à son propre fils… et d'un autre côté, tout faire pour le protéger.

-Comment cela, Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Toi, Rem', tu connais le Sev' froid, cynique, un peu rustre sur les bords avec ses robes noires cintrées et ses cheveux gras…

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

-J'y viens, répliqua la rousse. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le Severus que vous connaissez n'est qu'un masque. La vraie personne c'est Sev', le jeune aristocrate aux beaux et longs cheveux ébène, avec ses belles robes à paillettes noires, gentil, attentionné, timide et malheureux, qui s'est promis de protéger le fils de sa meilleure amie, qui, fût un temps, était son amante.

-Une promesse… Il t'a fait une promesse ?

-Oui… Hélas, j'étais déjà morte.

-Bon… Cessons de parler de choses qui fâchent. Lily, connaissez-vous mes enfants ? Ils ont été les premiers amis d'Harry.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Je dois avouer que vous avez des enfants surprenants et d'une gentillesse incroyable.

Mrs Weasley se leva de sa chaise et appela ses enfants.

-Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, descendez !

Les quatre descendirent et Molly fit les présentations.

-Les enfants, je vous présente, Mrs…

-Lily, je préfère Lily.

-Les enfants, voici Lily, la mère d'Harry. Bon, je suis certaine que vous nous avez entendus parler, mais bon…

-Oui, maman, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Pas besoin de nier, les oreilles à rallonge dépassent de ta poche, Fred. Je souhaite donc que vous soyez plus gentils avec le professeur Snape et que vous souteniez Harry. Avec les récentes révélations, dont il va être mis au courant, il aura besoin de soutien. Je compte sur vous.

-Oui, maman, tu peux compter sur nous, affirma Ron. Harry est notre ami, Mrs… euh… Lily.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Ron. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais un vrai ami pour Harry et je t'en remercie.

-Mais… comment… ?

-Comment je le sais ? Sourit Lily. C'est simple, je suis enchainée à votre professeur depuis près de dix-sept ans. J'ai vu passer à Poudlard vos plus grands frères, jusqu'à vous. A chaque fois que vous croisiez Severus, à chaque repas, je vous voyais. Je connais chacun d'entre vous. Et vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers les jumeaux, souriant d'un air amusé, si vous saviez ce que vous m'avez fait rire ! C'était vraiment génial.

-Merci, sourirent-ils, fiers. C'était fait pour.

-Et toi, Ginny, tu es vraiment très belle, tu sais.

-Merci Lily.

-De rien, ma cocote.

-Et toi, dit Lily en se tournant vers Sal', j'ai vu que mon fils te portait beaucoup d'affection… Je veux te demander de faire attention à lui, Salazar.

-Oui, Mrs Evans. Je prendrais soin de lui, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

-Salazar, comme dans « Salazar Serpentard » ? L'un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ?! S'exclama Ron, surpris.

-Oui, Salazar Serpentard, mais pas celui qu'il y a dans votre Histoire.

Le rouquin s'évanouit. Tout le monde rit. Puis, s'en suivit une discussion sur le thème des rires en tous genres.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon voici le cinquième chapitre, j'ai une plusieurs tuile avec, du genre texte tapé éffacé j'ai donc du le retapé et encore une fois un morceaux de chapitre le plus long c'est éffacé ,bref j'ai pas eu de bol avec ce chap, en espérant qu'il vous et plu, grosse biz sakura .

Ps: Merci pour toute vous reviews c'est super .


	6. Chapter 6: Réaction

**Auteur :** Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Un amour d'un passé lointain

**Couple :** HP/OC

**Rating **: Pour l'instant K+.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Bêta :** Marjo76.

**Bêta Lectrice ****: **Luchun

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Réaction.

Quelques heures après les révélations dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy Weasley, Severus Snape se réveilla, l'esprit brumeux. Il se demandait où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé, pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi couché dans ce lit miteux.

C'est en découvrant la pièce où il était, et comment il était habillé, qu'il se rappela. La voix… Cette voix… Celle de sa douce Lily. Ce cri, ces révélations. Severus se tourna vers le deuxième lit qu'il avait remarqué en regardant la pièce. La devant lui… Harry. Le jeune homme avait changé et ses deux appendices… son fils. On pouvait dire que c'était son fils. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit du jeune homme et lui retira une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait devant les yeux en souriant pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans. Un enfant… le sien… Comme il était fier.

Il baissa son regard et vit ses deux magnifiques ailes. Il passa sa main dans les plumes duveteuses, si douces, faisant frissonner Harry, qui commença à se réveiller tout doucement. Il papillonna des yeux et sursauta. Un homme… un homme était assis à côté de lui. Il se mit assis également.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait été surpris, que dire ? Mentir ? Dire la vérité ? Il prit la décision de dire la vérité.

-Je… Je… Je suis ton père, Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Mon père est mort.

-Non, Harry, il… enfin, c'est une longue histoire. Je suis vraiment ton père.

-Arrêtez de mentir ! Mon père c'était James Potter ! C'est là, qu'Harry remarqua ses changements. Il eut un sursaut et ses ailes se déplièrent et l'entourèrent. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

-Harry, du calme… Ces changements sont dus à ton héritage magique.

-Mon quoi ?! Mais qui êtes-vous, bordel ?!

-Je… Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Cessez de me mentir !

Severus remit le sortilège sur lui et attendit.

-Vous ! Vous allez me dire que vous êtes mon père ?! Et c'était quoi cette tête ?! C'est un piège, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

-Harry, ce n'est pas un piège, je t'assure.

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! De parler comme ça ! Le Snape que je connais me hait. Celui que je connais me fait vivre l'enfer alors, hein ! Je vous hais ! Sortez d'ici !

-Harry… Je… Si tu savais comme… Comme je m'en veux… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'étais obligé de faire tout ce que j'ai fait… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

-Suffit ! Laissez-moi ! Partez ! Je vous hais, vous avez compris ?! Je vous hais ! J'aimerais vous voir crever, tellement j'ai de haine envers vous.

Severus, sans dire un mot, sortit de la pièce, sortit de la maison, sans se faire remarquer et se déposa sur une chaise à côté d'une table de jardin. Il fit apparaitre une bouteille de Whiskey Pur-Feu, 90 ans d'âge, la déboucha et commença à boire à grosses goulées, laissant couler ses larmes. Il parla dans le vent.

-Il me hait, hihihi, comment ferait-il pour ne pas me détester ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir pendant ses six ans… Toutes ces brimades, ces insultes, ces heures de colle. C'est de ma faute de toute façon. Je suis une mauvaise personne… J'ai tué des gens, torturé, fait souffrir, c'est vrai… Je devrais mourir. C'est tout ce que je mérite… Comment ai-je pu faire une telle merveille ? Lily, c'est grâce à elle. Lily, mon amour, la seule personne ayant cassé la coquille de mon cœur. Lily, ma Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily…

Severus ne cessa de répéter le nom de sa tendre amante. Après avoir descendu trois bouteilles cul-sec, il se releva en quête de sa chère et tendre. Il titubait, voyant trouble, tellement qu'à chaque pas, il manquait de tomber. Au bout de cent mètres, il avait dévié de sa route. Il se dirigeait sur le côté de la maison, encore quelques pas et il se prit les pieds dans un trou de taupe et se cogna la tête contre une pierre.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, Harry, toujours assis sur son lit, ses ailes enveloppaient autour de lui, pleurait à grosses larmes. Il était effrayé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! Snape était fou. C'était sa faute… Mais, d'un autre côté, certaines choses lui semblaient bizarres. Comment avait-il changé ? Et qu'est-ce que faisaient deux ailes accrochées dans son dos ? Des explications c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Voilà… Que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

Harry sentit un courant d'air, ce qu'il trouva bizarre car la fenêtre était fermée. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-_Harry._

Il étendit ses ailes et sursauta. Là, devant lui, se tenait sa mère, Lily Evans.

-Maman, c'est bien toi ?!

-_Oui, mon chéri, c'est moi._

-Mais, comment ? Je veux dire… euh…

-_Comment cela se fait que je sois là, devant toi, alors que je suis morte, y a peu près seize ans ?_

-Oui… euh… explique-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-« _Harry, il faut que tu saches que j'ai fait tout ça pour vous protéger. Il y a de ça près de dix-huit ans, quand j'allais finir Poudlard, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte de toi, mon chéri. En ce temps-là, j'étais avec la plus merveilleuse des personnes, ton père, Harry. Une fois que l'on a cassé la coquille, comme il me disait, on trouve un homme parfait. Je l'aimais tellement que pour vous protéger, j'ai rompu et me suis mariée avec un de mes meilleurs amis, James Potter. Il m'aimait depuis longtemps et m'a dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas de se marier avec moi, seulement pour le protéger lui. Alors, nous l'avons fait, mais, peu de temps après ta naissance, ton père a perdu pied et s'est engagé dans les Mangemorts et tout a dérapé… Au lieu de vous protéger, mes actions vous ont mis encore plus en danger._

_« Ton père s'étant rendu compte qu'il faisait fausse route, s'est rendu près de l'Ordre, pour être espion pour le bon côté, après ma mort… Il s'est rendu chez nous trop tard, malheureusement… C'est là que, voyant l'horreur que j'avais provoquée, j'ai jeté un dernier sort d'enchainement à ton père. Voilà pourquoi je suis là, maintenant, devant toi._

-Tu veux dire que Snape est vraiment mon père ? Et que vous vous aimiez ?

-_Oui, Harry, Severus est ton père, il m'aime et je l'aime._

-C'était vrai, alors… Ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Moi qui ne l'ai pas cru, moi qui lui ai dit que je le haïssais… Qu'il pouvait crever…

-_Harry, pourquoi as-tu dit de telles atrocités ?! Severus est perturbé en ce moment._

-Comment je pouvais savoir ? Il a toujours était un enfoiré avec moi.

-_Harry !_

-Oui, je m'excuse, voilà…

-_Où est-il maintenant ?_

-Je ne sais pas, il est parti, il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-_Il faut le retrouver, car, tel que je le connais, il risque de faire une bêtise ou même pire… Descends, je vais le chercher._

-Oui, maman.

Harry descendit et entra dans la cuisine. Les habitants se retournèrent et interpelèrent le jeune brun.

-Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Tu vas mieux ?

-Severus n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda M Weasley.

-Et bien, en fait, on s'est engueulés… Maman est allée le chercher.

-Tu as une maman très gentille, Harry, dit Salazar.

-Merci, Sal', et toi, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, je te remercie, Harry.

-Hey mec, c'est vrai alors ? Snape est ton vrai père.

-Je vois que tu as encore écouté aux portes, Ron. Oui, c'est vrai, Snape est mon père, t'es content ?

-C'est bon, je voulais juste savoir.

Pendant ce temps, Lily cherchait Severus. Elle s'évapora à l'extérieur de la maison à sa recherche. Elle commença par chercher du côté droit de la maison, puis, derrière, ensuite, vint le côté gauche. Elle aperçut une table de jardin ainsi qu'une chaise et quelque chose de brillant en s'approchant. Elle reconnut plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle chercha à voir son ex-amant et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne le vit pas. Puis, un rayon de lune éclaira une masse immobile. Lily s'en approcha et reconnut Severus, étendu face contre terre, inconscient, semblait-il. Elle s'accroupit et vit à la lueur de la lune, qu'il était blessé. Elle l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle paniqua, s'évapora dans la cuisine du Terrier et vit Albus et Remus.

-_Remus, Arthur ! Severus, il est derrière la maison, il est blessé !_

Les deux adultes suivirent le fantôme, ce que Lily n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine. Harry sursauta aux mots de sa mère, il regarda Sal' et craqua.

-C'est de ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi ! Je lui ai dit des choses horribles !

Salazar le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention aux deux ailes. Le brun s'agrippa à sa veste et répéta encore et encore la même phrase.

Du côté de Lily, celle-ci refit le chemin dans le sens inverse avec ses deux amis.

-_Remus, peux-tu le retourner, s'il te plait ? _Demanda la rousse.

Remus retourna donc Severus et tous virent l'ampleur des dégâts. Le brun avait dû se cogner fort, car il avait une blessure ouverte sur le haut du front et ça saignait abondamment. Remus vérifia s'il respirait encore. Il mit sa main au-dessus du nez et de la bouche. Il sentit une très légère respiration.

-Il faut se dépêcher de le ramener. Il ne respire pas beaucoup. Arthur, Ramenez-le, je vais prévenir Mrs Pomfresh.

Remus repartit en courant vers la maison. Pendant ce temps, Arthur lança un sort de lévitation au blessé et le ramena au Terrier. Le loup-garou, une fois arrivé, appela l'infirmière, qui arriva dans la seconde. M Weasley arriva avec le corps de Severus en lévitation derrière lui. Il le déposa sur le canapé. Pomfresh s'affaira autour de lui. Elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-_Severus sait quelque peu fâché avec Harry lors d'une discussion. Il est sorti de la maison et s'est saoulé. En revenant, il a dû se prendre les pieds dans une motte de terre et s'est cogné la tête sur une pierre._

-Oh Merlin ! C'est... Lily ! Lily !

-_Oui, c'est moi, je vous expliquerai, mais, occupez-vous de Severus._

Pomfresh s'attela à soigner son patient. Elle lui lança un sort de lavage d'estomac et regarda de plus près sa vilaine fracture frontale avec enfoncement. Elle lança un « Evanesco » pour enleva le sang. Puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, retira les petits fragments d'os enfoncé. Ensuite, elle lança un sortilège de guérison pour que la plaie se referme. Désormais, à l'emplacement de la blessure, la peau était rougie.

Au moment où Mrs Pomfresh allait dire que tout irait bien, son patient fit une crise de détresse respiratoire. Pomfresh lui lança le sort « Apneo » qui ne réussit pas, ainsi, elle retira le haut de Severus et lui fait un massage à la Moldu. Un massage cardiaque, puis, du bouche-à-bouche une minute après le massage. Pomfresh n'avait toujours pas de réponse, elle leva sa baguette et lui lança un sort électrochoc encore une minute de ce régime, elle laissa tomber. Ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Elle se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus rien faire… Il est mort, dit Pomfresh, la mine pâle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non ! Cria Harry.

* * *

Merci a Annadriya,Seiika,Schaeffer,Julia13verseau et bien sur mes incontournable revieweuse Stormtrooper2 et Adenoide. merci Je vous adore.

Petite info savez vous quand écrivant cette fic et jusqu'à maintenant moi même je ne savais pas qu'elle créature étais Harry, je vous rassure de suite je viens de trouver, celle ou celui qui trouvera aura en exclus le prochain chapitre.

Petite indice il en est plusieurs à la fois, deux sur trois on des ailes c vrai ça n'aide pas beaucoup.

RRRRRRRO BIZOOOOUUUUUU

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7 Mort

Auteur : Sakura-okasan.

Dislaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Titre : Harry Gabriel

Couple : HP/OC

Rating : Pour l'instant K+.

Genre : Romance.

Bêta : Marjo76.

Chapitre 7 : Mort…

* * *

-Non, je t'interdis de mourir !

Harry se débattait entre les bras de Salazar. Il ne pouvait croire que son père… son père biologique était mort à cause de lui, tout comme Cédric et comme les centaines d'autres avant, à cause de la guerre. Tout était de sa faute. Il finit par se défaire des deux bras qui le tenaient et s'élança au chevet de Severus.

-Non, tu ne peux pas mourir, j'ai dit ça parce que j'étais en colère. Je t'en prie, ne meure pas !

Harry se tourna vers Lily.

-Maman, je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas, j'étais en colère, maman !

-Harry, calme-toi, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Je suis même sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

Puis, Lily commença à disparaitre petit à petit.

-Maman !

-C'est normal mon chéri, j'étais liée à ton père et maintenant qu'il est parti, c'est normal que je parte à mon tour. Je t'aime Ha…

-Maman ! Non ! Partis… ils sont partis… Je suis tout seul…

Harry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, puis, déploya ses ailes devenues d'un bleu clair triste et profond. Les larmes entrant en contact avec la peau de Severus la firent briller et une minute après, le miracle s'accomplit. Severus se releva d'un bond, tout en poussant Harry à terre, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il retomba en position couchée, à ce qui ressemblait à quelqu'un en train de dormir.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père était vivant. Il se releva et serra son père dans ses bras en criant.

-Severus ! Tu es vivant !

Tout le monde sursauta quand ils virent le sursaut de Severus. Pomfresh écarta Harry pour ausculter le plus vieux.

-Harry, écarte-toi que je l'examine.

-Bien sûr, allez-y.

L'infirmière examina Sev' et fit un rapport aux personnes présentes.

-Pour l'instant, l'état de santé de Severus semble des plus satisfaisant. Mais, il faudra que je vérifie quand il sera réveillé, car le temps qu'il était inconscient, il se peut qu'il ait eu quelques déficiences.

-D'accord, il est vraiment… je veux dire…

-Oui, M Potter.

-Snape-Evans.

-Comment ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Gabriel Eileen Snape-Evans. Severus est mon père.

-Bien, M Snape. Votre père… cela est un miracle, qu'il soit encore en vie vue la situation. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, d'ailleurs…

-Enfin… le principal, c'est qu'il soit viv…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il s'évanouit du trop-plein d'émotion. Salazar prit Harry dans ses bras et le monta dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, Pomfresh demanda à Molly si elle pouvait ajouter une pièce au salon, pour qu'elle puisse installer une chambre de soins pour Severus. Molly s'exécuta. L'infirmière fit apparaitre le mobilier adéquat et y installa son patient.

Elle remplaça ses vêtements par un pyjama, puis, lança un sort de sécurité pour être prévenue de quelque changement que ce fut puis sortit.

La chambre semblait des plus simples et confortables. Un lit double trônait en son centre ainsi que deux tables de chevet. Seul fait dérogeant à la règle, étaient les quelques meubles à usage médical, installés contre les murs des deux côtés de cette chambre, de couleur chaleureuse.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme installé dans ce lit détonnait dans ces couleurs avec la peau très pâle et ses cheveux foncés. On voyait bouger la couverture de bas en haut, seul ce geste montrant qu'il était encore en vie.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux, l'Animagus se réveillait. Il s'étira et se leva. Ce qu'il remarqua alors, était qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Etrange…, se dit-il. Sirius commença à descendre les escaliers et là, tout lui revint. Mais bon, se dit-il, ça devait être un rêve… ou un cauchemar. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où les autres avaient un air morose.

-Hey, vous savez quoi ? J'ai fait un drôle de rêve où je voyais Lily en fantôme, qui me disait que Snape était le père d'Harry. C'est fou, non ? J'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas net…

-Sirius, pour une fois, avant de parler, réfléchis, dit Remus.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'était pas un rêve, dit Ron.

-T'as loupé la moitié de l'histoire, ajouta George.

-En plus, ce n'est pas beau à voir, renchérit Fred.

-Les jumeaux !

-Pardon, dirent-ils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

-Severus a eu un accident… Il s'est disputé avec Harry… Il s'est descendu plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool… et en revenant ici, il est tombé, s'est blessé à la tête. Lily l'a retrouvé, nous l'avons ramené ici, mais, Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire. Il est mort…, dit Arthur.

-Comment ça, il est mort ?! Demanda Sirius, perdu.

-Il est mort sous nos yeux. Il a arrêté de respirer. Pomfresh a tout essayé, même les méthodes Moldues, rien n'y a fait…, continua Molly.

-C'est là qu'Harry a laissé sa peine sortir. Il lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir… Il s'est accroupi devant lui et il a pleuré, ajouta Hermione.

-Harry a dit à Lily qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive, qu'il était en colère. Elle lui a répondu qu'il le pardonnait et qu'elle l'aimait, puis a disparu, dit Ron.

-Mrs Evans était liée à M Snape, alors quand il est mort, elle a disparu. Mais, quelques secondes après, un miracle s'est produit, renchérit Salazar, qui venait d'arriver.

-Severus s'est réveillé, aspirant une grande bouffée d'air et s'est de nouveau écroulé, dormant. Harry, soulagé par cette résurrection s'est évanoui, répondit Remus.

-Je l'ai mis au lit. Où est M Snape ? Il n'est plus sur le canapé.

-Nous avons créé une nouvelle pièce, répondit Mrs Weasley. Nous l'y avons installé.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Harry se réveilla. Il se demandait où il était. Une fois assis dans son lit, la réalité refit surface.

Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé. L'apparition de sa mère Lily, puis sa disparition de nouveau. La révélation de Snape, disant qu'il était son père, son héritage magique, leur dispute à tous les deux, l'accident, Pomfresh disant que son père était mort, lui pleurant sur le corps encore chaud de ce dernier parent, puis le miracle de celui-ci se réveillant, le soulagement de le voir vivant, puis, le trou noir.

Le brun se leva telle une furie, ne prenant pas garde à ses appendices nouvellement sortis et courut en direction de la porte. Une de ses ailes frappa le montant. Le jeune Snape-Evans ne sentit rien sur le coup. Une fois en bas, il chercha quelqu'un et tomba sur Sirius.

-Siri, où est mon père ?

Celui-ci, toujours sous le choc des révélations ne décocha pas un mot.

-Siri, je viens de te demander où est Severus ?

-Euh…

-Siri ! Par Merlin ! Tu vas me répondre, oui ! Où est mon père ?!

Toujours hagard, Sirius ne répondit pas, mais pointa du doigt la porte de la chambre de soins. Harry se retourna, avisant la porte et s'y précipita. En l'ouvrant, il vit son père, couché dans le lit, bien vivant. Il s'en approcha, fit apparaitre un fauteuil et s'y installa, près de Severus. Il entama une discussion.

-Severus, tu es vivant. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… J'étais en colère. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Severus, réveille-toi… Je veux que tu te réveilles, que tu me parles. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul… Je t'en prie… réveille-toi !

Harry continua pendant près d'une heure, puis, finalement, s'endormit, sa main dans celle de son père, la tête posée dessus.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Salazar, quelques heures plus tard, vers sept heures du matin. Sal', qui s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt, avait été surpris de ne pas voir Harry dans le lit en face. Surtout de si bonne heure. C'est en descendant qu'il trouva M Black, comme il l'appelait, figé au milieu du salon, le doigt pointé en direction de la salle de soins. Il passa devant, lui faisant signe… Mais, M Black ne bougeait toujours pas.

Décidément, il trouvait les gens de cette époque vraiment bizarres. Leur façon d'agir, de parler… Certes, certaines choses avaient changé en bien, mais pour le reste… En tout cas, il entra dans la chambre et vit la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Le brunet était en train de dormir, la main de son père cramponnée à la sienne, ses ailes avaient tournées au bleu, pailletées, claires, magnifiques, ainsi que ses cheveux, faisant un contraste des plus saisissants. Ce jeune homme ressemblait à un ange déchu.

Salazar resta à le regarder pendant un temps qu'il n'aurait su déterminer. Il aurait souhaité que le temps s'arrête, pour rester éternellement auprès d'Harry. Avoir cette vie simple lui suffirait amplement.

**A suivre… **

* * *

Merci a GMandra, Aurélie Malfoy,Maya31, et bien sur mes incontournable revieweuse Stormtrooper2 et Adenoide. merci Je vous adore.

Question chère lecteur dans ce chapitre il y a un indice pour la deuxième créature de l'héritage d'Harry petite chose il y a un piège (!) indice piéger (!) .

RAPPEL : Celui qui trouve les trois aura le prochain chap en exclus .

Petite indice il en est plusieurs à la fois, deux sur trois on des ailes c vrai ça n'aide pas beaucoup.


End file.
